


Who Let the Dog Out?

by CombiningPowers



Category: CombiningPowers, Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Ball Slurping, Ball Sucking, Costume, Deepthroat, Deepthroating, Foreplay, Fucking, Hairy, Hairy Balls, Hairy Bodies, Hardcore, M/M, Mascot Costume, Musk Fetish, Pec Sucking, Penetration, Pit Licking, Rim, Rimming, Scent Fetish, Sweat, Sweaty bodies, Teasing, Throat Fucking, armpits, ass eating, bj, blowjob, musk, pounding, rimjob, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 02:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CombiningPowers/pseuds/CombiningPowers
Summary: Ian Bohen and Tyler Hoechlin have spent MANY years having erotic, raunchy fun during their time filming Teen Wolf together; still continuing to have heartpounding meetups after the show came to and end. When Hoechlin shows up in a ridiculous costume, Ian is initially put off until he realised just how sweaty and sweltering Tyler is beneath the plush fabric, his libido rising as he savours a taste. Turned-on and given a nostalgic trip back into their past sexual encounters, the two make the most of the situation; Tyler eagerly allowing his body to be used and absued by the horny Bohen.





	Who Let the Dog Out?

“Tyler, I guess I have to ask just in case, but is everything all right with you back home? Nothing’s come … loose in the old noggin’ has it?” asked Ian Bohen with genuine confusion as he sat on the worn-out bench, brows furrowed as his mind tried and failed to piece the intricate jigsaw puzzle together. “What, I sent pics didn’t I?” replied the muffled man eagerly as he put his bearded mouth right up to the narrow opening of the mascot costume’s furry headpiece, doing a little dance on the spot to further charm his suitor. The 43 year old cringed and placed his chiselled chin in his hands, wondering if the morally right thing to do was to simply leave without saying anything; unwilling and not exactly wanting to create an insatiable monster by constantly being a ‘Yes-man’.

The two handsome actors had become quite entangled with one another while working on Teen Wolf together, taking their professional relationship to the next level by the time season 2 had rolled out; constantly leaving their trailers and hotel rooms splattered with their raw and hardcore lovemaking. The primal attraction was there from the very beginning and their unique position as Uncle and Nephew on the show added some interesting and provocative taboo to their sweat-induced pounding. Hoechlin was only roughly a decade younger than Bohen but the two men kept one another on their arched toes, their powerful and hairy bodies crashing into one another with heart-pounding adrenaline every time they were left alone and to their own devices.

“I didn’t think you were being serious, I mean, this to me is a bit too far,” commented Ian as he took another quick peek at the ridiculous mascot costume, unsure as to why the younger man willingly WANTED to have sex in such a ludicrous manner. If anything it was a dire insult to all their prior encounters, diluting their raw, masculine essence into nothing more than immature nonsense. “Of course I’m being serious, I thought you would think I was being smart for a change,” trumpeted the costume-wearing stud as he placed his furry hands on his equally furry hips, the lofty headpiece unfortunately conveying little to no emotion as its stagnant blue eyes stared off into the distance like a sociopathic killer.

“Because you played a wolf on the show, and now you’re a … its not even a wolf Tyler! Its a pitbull, a dog, there’s no similarity,” chided Bohen as he stood up in frustration, remembering that the other man probably couldn’t even see him properly, let alone hear him. The mascot looked saddened by the snide remark and drooped his enlarged head downwards, even tugging on Ian’s heartstrings for a brief moment. “Ok, I’ll go change then. I just thought it would be something new and different,” sighed Tyler as he walked away, taking large steps to not accidentally trip-over his oversized paws which dragged across the concrete like marshmallows. 

The 43 year old felt bad for the younger man but couldn’t bring himself to take the whole thing seriously, his boner shrivelling in his pants ever since his gorgeous eyes crossed paths with the re-purposed costume. It was already enough that they called in a personal favour to have sex in an empty baseball stadium, surely that would be enough to add some extra spice to the mix. “If anything it’s probably a good thing you refused, I’m fucking sweating like a … dog in heat!” beamed Hoechlin as he made a successful joke in the midst of his sorrow, almost reaching the double-doors before he was unexpectedly interrupted.

“How sweaty are you?” asked Ian as he got off the bench and sauntered towards his masked suitor, curious as to how much musk and odour would’ve been incorporated. “Feels like a sauna, here, this should give you an idea,” answered Tyler as he got closer to the older actor and lifted the top of the dog’s head off of him, not enough to remove it, but enough to release some of the aroma from within. Bohen took a deep inhale as he ‘hugged’ the 31 year old and let out a pleasurable moan as the intoxicating scent knocked him away, his 9-inch erection returning with a vengeance from its slumber. “Fuck, you smell so goddamn appetising,” groaned Ian as he felt a new appreciation for the costume, not in its make or material; but in how it was essentially distilling his favourite fetish and bringing it to the forefront.

If there was one thing that Ian adored about Tyler besides the younger man’s rugged facial features, piercing green eyes, hairy pits, thick muscles and 8-inch cock, it would probably be the man’s personalised perfume that leaked from every pore. So many of the 31 year old’s scenes as Derek Hale involved exercise, dirt, or action and that always meant that Bohen was always gifted with a glistening, fuming toy to clean up once the camera’s stopped rolling. It was lucky that his nose just clicked with the bearded man’s aroma, otherwise they probably would’ve be where they were today.

“Are you naked under this? Like your cock is rubbing against the plush material directly?” asked the older actor with a newfound interest as he pressed his face against the damp costume, taking over and positioning Hoechlin like a doll, having him spread his legs and raise his arms, exposing the ‘scent-heavy’ areas to the outside world. “Yea, thought it would make it easier,” chuckled the gorgeous figure in a muffled tone as it seemed that Ian was finally coming around, pleased that his choices weren’t for naught after all. The 43 year old didn’t care for the costume and would prefer it to be removed as soon as possible, but for the time being, it could serve an important purpose.

Finding the zipper that extended from the crotch section of the mascot costume, Ian feverishly pulled on it and released the familiar cock from its prison, dropping down to his knees to service the younger man’s member. Pushing his handsome face against the throbbing organ, Bohen took a second to let the penis soak its musk and heat into his cheeks and nose, breathing deeply as he inhaled the aroma like an intoxicating drug. “Fuck yea, that’s what I’m talking about,” mumbled the horny man to himself as he wriggled closer to Tyler, the unzipped portion of the costume ‘venting’ hot and flavoured air like the exhaust-pipe on the back of a car.

His lungs filled with the tantalising bouquet with every breath, only imagining how hot and sweaty Hoechlin must have truly been to be producing his masculine odour in such quantities; the thought already prepping his addled mind with more material. Looking up with lust and seeing the ugly dog headpiece and not the handsome face of the man that he loved to use and abuse, Ian decided to focus his efforts on the sweaty cock that had been marinating in the suited environment, eager to taste the familiar flavour of Tyler’s salted meat, a nostalgic trip if there ever was one.

-

Bohen was a profound and professional cock-sucker and made short work of the throbbing member as he wrapped his plump lips around the veiny shaft, loudly slurping as his tongue flickered around the sensitive piss-slit like a snake. Though he was accustomed to the role of the dominant Top, there was nothing submissive about giving blowjobs in the actor’s mind, enjoying the power he had over his partners as he cradled their organs within his sloppy maw. “You like that babe? Like it when Uncle Peter guzzles your pre-cum,” role-played the confident figure as his sweaty and hairy knees buried into the cold ground, slipping slightly against the concrete. Ian couldn’t hear his ‘nephew’s’ response but knew that Tyler would’ve flubbed his side of the dialogue, chuckling to himself slightly as he recounted a few past examples.

The 8-inch rod throbbed in his warm and slick mouth as he polished it clean, sucking down pre-cum and bubbly-spit as if he were paid by the ounce. The overall taste was salty and tangy, though Tyler’s musky sweat added a rich ‘earthy’ quality to the mix, like licking fresh cum off a dirty wooden floor. It was depraved but the older man relished the raunchy aspect of their sex, preferring to BE the shower in terms of cleaning his partner rather than simply having sex in a shower. “Fuck yea,” moaned Hoechlin as his muscular legs began to vibrate and quiver, barely able to support themselves as pleasure wrecked his system, already having gone a week without ejaculating for no reason whatsoever. “Aww, don’t tell me you’re close, we’re only getting started,” chimed Ian with a growl as he took a detour for the younger man’s sake, eager to sample the hanging ball-sack as if they were a vintage liquor at a distillery.  
The hairy, wet ball-sack oozed with masculinity and testosterone, giving off heat as both the costume and the blowjob sent Tyler’s internal temperature rocketing upwards. Pressing his lips against the swollen orbs, Ian gave them a few hard kisses before engulfing the testes one-by-one, moaning as the raw flavour washed onto his hungry tastebuds. “Oh fuck man, your balls are so fucking juicy,” groaned the older figure as he immediately dove back into the sack, rubbing the textured skin across his cheeks and poking it with his nose as he sucked them clean. It was immediately nostalgic, similar to when they would fornicate right after an intense fight or training scene; Hoechlin’s balls infused with a vapid cocktail of salty lust.

The 31 year old leaned over to the nearby wall to balance himself as his weak-spot was exploited, huffing and puffing underneath the thick, plush material as his skin oozed all available sweat. It almost felt like he was swimming as he stood in the sweltering costume, his armpits so wet that he may as well have been underwater at this point. Finding it hard to properly breathe, the younger actor made the executive decision to ditch the cumbersome headpiece, detaching it before throwing it off to the side, breathing deeply to refill his emptied lungs. “Nice of you to properly join the party,” remarked Peter as he heard his partner’s laboured inhalations, still busy sucking and cradling to distance himself. “You were right … Uncle Peter,” replied the younger man with a smirk, licking his lips and savouring the salty residue that had formed.

Ian rolled his blue eyes and gave the testes one last kiss and suckle, stuffing his mouth with the entire sack, a loud ‘popping’ sound emerging as he spat the cleaned balls out. Trails of saliva dripped from his lips and slathered across his beard and chin, making its way down to the floor. The kneeling actor was feverish and primal as he fuelled his inhibitions with his physical desires, assaulting Tyler’s manhood with an open mouth, deepthroating the entire length in one swoop. “Fucking hell, damn!” groaned Hoechlin with a whining whimper as he was almost knocked off balance, enjoying the pleasure that flowed through his veins, a rising heat coursing in his system. Reaching down to hold Ian’s head with an intent to face-fuck the 43 year old, the younger man was met with a deep growl, Bohen making it expertly clear that he was still in charge.

It was mesmerising to see, someone so invested in their ‘craft’ that they almost lost a piece of themselves in the moment; Tyler’s green eyes linked to Ian’s blue gaze. They shared an intimate connection for a brief moment before the dominating individual broke contact with a slurping gulp, tickling his nose with his partner’s bushy pubic-hair. The thick curls were pungent with oil, sweat and musk; a ripe bouquet for the older man to draw upon, fuelling his own 9-inch cock which were still trapped within his pants. He could already feel his own genitals marinate in pre-cum as he knelt and deepthroated, building up an impressive lather himself, tainting his underwear with his wet and sweltering odour. 

Feeling the other man’s cock begin to quiver within his sloppy maw, Ian slowed down, knowing just how Tyler’s body worked and functioned. “Ahh fuck, thanks,” huffed the standing actor as he began to unzip out of his costume, enjoying the appeal in the beginning but now dying to remove himself from its claustrophobic embrace. Giving the large organ one last engulfing swallow to clean off the frothy spit that covered the fleshy pole, Ian jumped back onto his bare feet to give his sexy co-star a hand, wondering how Hoechlin even managed to stuff himself into a costume without assistance. The implications that more than one person had seen the 31 year old in such a ridiculous get-up were frightening to think about; the purge by fire option still bouncing within the older man’s mind.

-

“Holy fuck, wow!” gushed Bohen as he stripped away the furry material to reveal a drenched, musky Tyler Hoechlin within, feeling like an excited child at Christmas as he ‘unwrapped’ his sweaty gift. The younger actor, literally peeling the insulated fabric off his skin was evaporating as the cold air around him came into contact with his boiling body, wafts of smoky vapour rising off of him. In Layman’s terms, it was Hot as Fuck and Ian had to hold himself back to not charge and tackle the alluring stud to the ground, though his nose was already doused in the delicious fumes and equally intoxicating stench. “I don’t think you’ve ever been so … yea,” babbled the 43 year old as he inhaled the musky perfume, blue eyes fluttering as waves crashed into him.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Come and get it?” teased the hairy actor as he kicked off the rest of the costume and lifted up his arms, exposing his hairy armpits which were literally dripping with perspiration; like dew on the leaves of a tree. If he were a less resilient man, Ian would’ve orgasmed and creamed himself right then and there, but luckily, he got to savour the goods before spilling his pent-up seed. Stomping towards Hoechlin, he wrapped his muscular arms around the beefy stud and kissed him hard, their flexible tongues dancing together as their spit and saliva mixed and trailed into one. They moaned into one another, hands pressing and gliding across one another’s familiar frames, each targeting the other’s erogenous zones.

“Fuck you’re so hot,” whispered Bohen in-between smooches as his neck was assaulted, Tyler firmly sucking and planting his lips on the sensitive flesh, even burying his teeth into the area in hopes of leaving a mark. “I can’t wait to feel your thick cock inside of me,” moaned Hoechlin as he attacked the man’s revealed neck with his mouth, hands travelling downwards to play and claw with the thick and sweaty ass. Ian did the same thing and took a few extra steps, fingering and rubbing the hairy taint with his feverish digits, inciting a few dozen groans of pleasure from the hairy, sweaty god. “Well first, Uncle Peter wants to get a taste of you,” role-played the older man as he pushed away from his partner and snapped for him to raise his muscular arms again, eager to bury his snout within the deep, twisting forests.

-

“Oh yea,” mumbled Ian as he took charge and held onto the other man’s biceps as he plunged his face into the drenched pits, shaking his head like a restless dog as he immersed himself fully. The strong-smelling sweat washed across his face and stained his lips as he breathed and huffed in the hot, airy stench, the hairs on his neck and back standing up straight as he satisfied his rooted fetish. The green-eyed actor who was used to such an erotic spectacle, chuckled lightly and flexed his arms upwards, finding the tickling sensation to be the one that stood out the most; especially as Ian’s trimmed beard scraped against his sensitive underarms. 

Moving from arm to arm like a junkie in search of his next fix, Bohen ‘re-supplied’ himself with the masculine cologne, feeling like a dirty pig as the viscous and thickened sweat painted his face, marking him as a mangy mutt. Sticking his tongue out, he finally began to lap and drink from the hairy fountains, pulling on the clusters of hairs and stripping the flavour between his pursed lips. “Ah shit, careful,” interjected Tyler with mild pain as the aggressive actor took what he wanted while in his daze, pressing his tongue deep into his nook and extracting every molecule of musky perspiration. “Sorry,” mumbled the hypnotised figure as he swallowed his tainted spit, shuddering as the unique taste tickled the back of his throat.

Moving from the pits and letting them recharge, Ian centred his sights on Tyler’s beefy, hairy pecs, the nipples glistening from the excess moisture from the mascot costume. Licking his lips, he began to suckle and bite on the sensitive teats, nursing on the protruding chest as his fingers prodded and massaged the powerful muscles below. Hoechlin didn’t mind and threw his head back to moan as his nipples were savoured, stepping on the spot to ‘balance’ the sensations that emanated from his system. “You love it, don’t lie,” smiled the 43 year old as he made his way down, licking and lapping at the pristine figure as he descended, given a fresh, salty dose of liquid as he lapped it up. The 31 year old blushed and chuckled, remembering the first time the two had sex in the back of his car. As he had already blown the man, Ian brought himself back up after massaging and licking his partner’s hairy snail-trail, looking around for a solid surface to carry out his next plan of attack.

-

“Bend that fat ass over the table, Daddy’s feeling peckish,” purred the dominating man as he snapped his fingers, giving Tyler’s hairy rump a few harsh slaps as he followed orders; bringing out a few pained yelps. The two were used to more rough play and the 31 year old felt a rush in his cock as his rear was coveted and smacked, panting as he bent himself over, resting his bearded head on the wooden table. Wriggling his thick hips from side-to-side to tease the other man, the sweaty Hoechlin felt his legs being forced apart by Bohen’s strong grasp, a small moan escaping his lips as he was man-handled and rearranged like an object. “Fuck yea, look how wet your hole is. Your fucking cheeks are fatter than ever,” gushed the 43 year old under his breath as he bent down to get a better view of the jiggling rump, dishing out another few slaps with the palms of his hands.

Spreading the two hairy mounds apart and pressing his index fingers right on the edge of his prey’s asshole, Ian whistled as he gazed into the puckered entrance, Tyler ‘winking’ in an attempt to entice the stronger man, knowing what turned him on. Unable to control his appetite, the kneeling figure dove into the cheeks like a bloodthirsty shark, pressing his nose and lips against the tight coin, tongue already extended to skewer the alluring doorway. “Oh fuck, yea, Jesus … Mmmm,” moaned Hoechlin loudly as he felt a slippery tongue begin to worm its way inside of his canal, green eyes rolling around their sockets as waves of pleasure and pressure tickled his libido. Getting rimmed was always one of his favourite foreplay activities, especially when he was bent over or held down like a bitch as his hole was snacked upon.

The familiar taste of both sweat and musk were once again present for the older Top as he forced his way forwards, fuelled by the wet juices of his partner’s delicious rear. As he shook his head from side-to-side and pressed his mouth deliberately against the nerve-filled entrance, his hands squeezed and toyed with the plump cheeks, pinching them to the point that bright red marks were left in its stead. The younger actor’s cock was leaning against the table and was arched towards the floor as he was rimmed, pre-cum dripping from his tip down onto the concrete below like a leaking pipe. “How’s that pup? Like it when I polish your fucking hole!” teased Ian as he let out a primal growl, already red in the face from his exhausting performance, sacrificing proper breathing in exchange for more time between Tyler’s hairy ass-cheeks.

Hoechlin was squirming and whining as his ass was essentially milked, pre-cum spilling from his cock as if he were cumming uncontrollably, his chest heaving as his cells craved more and more oxygen to keep up with his sex-drive. No one could eat him out better than his dominant co-star and the 31 year old was relishing every second of it, already feeling the aggressive tongue brush against his doorway and into his tunnel. He wouldn’t normally whine and moan in such a high-pitched manner, but he honestly couldn’t control himself as his parched vocal-cords carried the symphony of his lust, feeling like such a slut as he slipped across the table. “Fuck me, please! I need to feel your cock inside of me!” pleaded the huffy actor as he grew insatiable, his insides craving the carnal pleasure of Bohen’s meaty manhood.

His boisterous request was met with another series of paddles, Ian taking charge and controlling what would be done and when, still lapping at Tyler’s widening asshole with glee. “I’ll fuck you when you deserve it boy,” puffed the kneeling individual as he pulled away from the slobbery cheeks and spat liberally, using his fingers to wipe the press the globule into the man’s body. “Lucky for you, Daddy’s also ready to pound your guts,” chuckled the figure as he stood up onto his feet and pulled down his pants, moaning as he finally freed his 9-inch cock, covered in so much pre-cum it was essentially more liquid than solid at this point. “Looks like we don’t need lube for this,” continued Ian with a smirk as he positioned himself on the edge of the table, using his hands to part the two glorious mounds, prodding his engorged penis against the awaiting entrance.

Tyler’s eyes went wide as he felt the quivering tip of the man’s member press against his stretched hole, biting his bottom lip as he waited for the inevitable entry, horny as ever as he stood his ground. He knew better than to rush or try and back into the veiny pole, unwilling to douse the candle before he received his creamy fill. He didn’t have to wait long before Ian shoved his hips forwards and sunk his shaft deep into Hoechlin’s thick ass, skewering at least 5-inches in one powerful motion, the two men shouting out as their bodies combined and joined together. “FUCK!” screamed the 31 year old feverishly as his face twisted in ecstasy, the familiar girth and thickness instantly making him feel at home as his tunnel stretched and adjusted, rewarding him with precious dopamine as he was used.

The excess amounts of pre-cum that had collected on his spear made the insertion that much easier, Bohen easily slipping inside the hairy whore, growling in bliss as the man’s winding and crushing corridor wrapped around his rod. His heart-rate immediately began to soar as he thrusted in and out like a machine, sinking more and more of his cock with every future movement, soon burying all 9-inches within the widened asshole. “You like that? Can’t wait until I paint your guts with my cum, can you?” teased the 43 year old actor as he pressed down on Tyler’s rump with his hands to keep the stud steady, bucking his hips and really taking the other man for a ride, loud slurping sounds emerging as the gaped hole was given its greedy fill. Hoechlin only panted and whined his reply as he rested his sweaty head against the table, tongue sticking out as 9-inches of meat opened him up.

The table rocked with every motion from both individuals as they collided with one another, Ian moaning as his hanging balls slapped against the back of Tyler’s rear. He was incredibly pent-up from their earlier fetish-infused foreplay, pacing himself carefully to not end things too quickly. The tip of his tongue still tasted of the younger actor’s sweaty, hairy hole; a sensation that only brought him closer to his inevitable orgasm. “God I can’t wait for your creampie, your hot semen just oozing out of my ass,” whined Hoechlin as he drooled out of the corner of his lips, extending his arms out to hold onto the edges of the surface to keep himself balanced and propped up. The mental image of the man’s creamy aftermath accidentally pushed Bohen too quickly, who began pounding with increased force and tenacity as he felt his balls begin to throb.

“FUCK!” screamed the older Top as he buried all 9-inches of his exploding member, breathing heavily as ropes of cum shot out of his piss-slit, slathering Tyler’s insides like a messy paint job. His orgasm lasted for what felt like ages, more and more semen pouring out of his throbbing cock as time passed, already dripping down the younger man’s legs. Finally removing himself, Ian remarked at his sloppy handiwork, mesmerised by the pearly fluid that oozed out of Hoechlin’s puckering asshole, the tangled forest of hair now plastered with a sticky glue. Tyler was still recovering as he bent himself over like a slut, exhaling plumes of hot vapour as the cold air surrounded his perspired figure.

“Sorry about that, got a bit … caught up,” apologised Ian as he kept his sword in the other actor’s warm and creamy sheath, leaning into him and allowing their bodies to rub and slide against one another. “That’s ok, you can get me off by riding me,” smirked the 31 year old as he licked his lips, knowing how rare it was for Bohen to Bottom. The 43 year old chuckled but ultimately accepted the plea deal, cocking an eyebrow as he thought about the last time he had rode a cock. “I hope you’re ready to eat me out first though,” smiled Ian as he finally pulled out and did a few squats, hoping that he would be able to ‘keep’ his dominating persona while getting penetrated; knowing the last thing that Tyler needed was a few cards up his sleeve.


End file.
